films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Harry and Bert
Harry and Bert are 2 diesel shunters who work at the smelters and scrapyards of the Sodor Ironworks. They can also be found working at Ffarquhar Quarry. Bio In their first appearance, Harry and Bert crept alongside a lonely Stepney, who had mysteriously been sent to the smelters by mistake. They shunted Stepney into the larger smelting shed underneath a giant grabber, and threatened to scrap him. Thankfully, Stepney was saved by Sir Topham Hatt, once the diesels had left. Despite being villainous, Harry and Bert are also known for playing tricks on steam engines, such as making them "middle engines". Once, they shunted trucks in front and behind Percy. This later led Percy to being pushed onto the coal tipper by mistake. Later, Harry and Bert played the same trick on James. Sometime later, they frightened Fergus away from the smelters, and bullied Neville, which made the engines think he was planning to bump them. On some occasions, Harry and Bert's teasing ways backfire. Once, they played a ghostly prank on Thomas and Emily during Halloween, though they ran away when they thought Emily was a ghost. Another time, 'Arry and Bert teased Percy for having a whistle. Percy paid them back by creeping up behind them and blowing on his whistle. Later, along with Diesel, Harry and Bert began teasing Thomas for being smelly, but were later covered in stinky cheese. Harry and Bert were also part of the group of diesels that took over the Sodor Steamworks. They later teased Henry because of the coal he had to use by calling him "Mr. Special Steam". They also laughed at Gordon after he ran into Diesel's flatbed and damaged his bufferbeam. Persona Harry and Bert are unquestionably devious and scheming. They feel superior to steam engines and, working at the scrap yards, they enjoy the chance to break up engines, or at least make their lives more difficult. Due to their grim task, they have earned a reputation on Sodor as "The Grim Messengers of Doom." However, despite their prejudices, the diesels have co-operated with steam engines on occasions, and when they are in trouble, steam engines often come to the rescue. Despite being villainous, Harry and Bert also have a tendency to act scheming, slimy, greasy, and oozy. According to their merchandise bios, they wish to scrap Oliver and Stepney, who have escaped the cutting torch once before. Basis Harry and Bert are BR Class 08 shunters. Over seventy members of this class survive today in preservation. Diesel, The Diesel Shunter, Splatter, Dodge, Paxton, and Sidney are also members of this class. Livery Harry and Bert are painted green-grey with yellow hazard stripes on their fronts with yellow cabs. They have "Sodor Ironworks" written on their sides in white. Trivia *The two aren't quite identical: Bert has more stubble. *In some merchandising, the twins are named "Iron Harry" and "Iron Bert". *Harry and Bert's television series models do not have handrails, although some of their merchandise lines do. *The 1998 official website and Question Time with Sir Topham Hatt called Harry and Bert "The Yellow Diesels". *In the fifth season, the text, "Sodor Ironworks", on both engines' sides was smaller. *The fifth season models of the twins were significantly more weathered than models that followed. *A model of Harry and one of Bert used to be on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. *Harry's name wasn't revealed until merchandising of him was released. *Harry and Bert have gone through a few changes in the television series: **Season 6 ***Their side rods change from silver to black. ***Their faces became smaller. **Season 12 ***Their faces become smaller still. **Season 14 ***Their faces returned to the size they were in Season 5. *On their trading cards, Harry is depicted with more stubble than Bert, opposite of how they usually are. Gallery File:StepneyGetsLost59.png|Harry in the fifth season File:StepneyGetsLost65.png File:StepneyGetsLost60.png File:CallingAllEngines!105.png File:ThomasandtheNewEngine18.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese71.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese72.png Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailway'ArryandBert.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Take-Along'ArryandBertprototype.jpg|Take-Along prototype File:Take-Along'ArryandBert.jpg|Take-Along File:TrackMaster'Arry.jpg|TrackMaster Harry File:TrackMasterBert.jpg|TrackMaster Bert File:Iron'ArryTradingCard.png|Trading Card Harry File:IronBertTradingCard.png|Trading Card Bert Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas and Friends diesel locomotives Category:Thomas and Friends characters Category:Characters Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki